In-Cell Touch Panel (ITP) integrates touch function on the liquid crystal display substrate. The touch function is achieved through the change of touch induction capacitance. It has various advantages such as lower cost, thinner, lighter and more convenient application.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, the fabrication of integrated circuit pins of the current ITP products comprises etching away all the bottom indium tin oxide (BITO), The top indium tin oxide 10/(TITO) is connected to the second metal layer 6/(Metal 2) via the through-holes K. The through-holes K penetrate through the first insulating layer 7/(Insulating Layer 1), the second insulating layer 8/(Insulating Layer 2), and the passivation layer PV. Accordingly, the through-holes K are steep and deep. In the drop test with a range from 1.2 m to 1.5 m, staffs often find that the touch panel appears a checkerboard discrepancy phenomenon. By using a scanning electron microscope, it can be confirmed that the main reason for the above phenomenon is: the top indium tin oxide 10/at the through-holes K is too steep and too thin. The loss and break of the top indium tin oxide 10/would be easily induced by the external force.